Second Chances
by joeypotter85
Summary: Description: My completely original version of how Pacey and Joey got together. Set after high school. Slight crossover with Pretty Little Liars, has nothing to do with -A though.
1. Chance run-ins

**Description: My completely original version of how Pacey and Joey got together. Set after high school. Slight crossover with Pretty Little Liars, has nothing to do with -A though.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. The only thing I own is the original storyline.**

 **Author's Note: Leave a review and I will update regularly.**

 **Second Chances**

 **Chapter #1**

 **(Joey's pov)**

" **Potter?", I hear a voice call from behind me. Turning around hesitantly, I come face to face with none other then Pacey J. Witter. Wow, talk about a blast from the past. I haven't seen him since high school. We have known each other since the two of us were in diapers. Pacey used to spend his days tormenting me to no end. He found pleasure in both bickering with and torturing me mercilessly. What is he doing in Boston? Last I heard he had his own restaurant in Capeside that is quite successful.**

" **Witter? Hey!", I greet with a friendly smile. Caught off guard momentarily when Pacey lifts me up in his arms and swirls me around, I can't help but chuckle. Someone sure is happy to see me. Who would have thought? Pacey and I might not have been the closest of friends...in all honesty we despised one another...but he was always there for me. He seemed to always know when something was bothering me without asking. It was one of the things I both loved and hated most about him.**

" **If it isn't my old sparing partner, you're looking beautiful if I may say so Jo.", regards Pacey with a friendly hug and wink. There is the Witter charm, somethings will never change. It's nice to know after all these years apart things are still the same between the two of us. Pacey always knew how to push my buttons when we were growing up. It drove me beyond crazy how easily he was able to get under my skin. Jen used to joke that there was an unspoken sexual attraction between Pacey and I. She couldn't have been more wrong though, I loathed Pacey and he lived to torture me.**

" **Wish I could say the same for you Witter.", I tease with a playful laugh before grazing my fingertips across his scruffy cheek. Since when does Pacey have a beard? It suites him but personally I would much rather see his face. Still have no clue what he is doing here in Boston. If he is here to visit Jack and Jen, he's out of luck. Those two left for a trip to New York a few days ago. They won't be back until sometime next week.**

" **What? Come on, don't hate on the facial hair Potter.", jokes Pacey with a light nudge to my side. Settling into the seat beside me, he orders the two of us a drink. Well, I wasn't planning on having another but who am I to turn down a free beer? Besides, maybe Pacey can cheer me up. Ezra and I broke up last night. We had a huge fight and both said things that we shouldn't have. He was all but convinced I'd been cheating on him with Dawson over Thanks Giving while back in Capeside. When I tried telling Ezra that Dawson and I hadn't been together since our brief hook up in freshmen year of college, he all but called me a liar. I don't understand what Ezra is so insecure about. Does he honestly expect me to stop talking to Dawson? Aside from Pacey, he's one of my oldest friends.**

" **Sorry Pacey, but it has to go. I miss your face.", I proclaim with a smile before taking a sip from my beer. This is exactly what I need right now, a drink with an old friend. Pacey always knows how to cheer me up without trying. He's actually pretty amazing like that. When we were in high school and my mural was defaced, Pacey punched out the guy who ruined it. This guy bought me a wall and saved Bess and I from losing our home to foreclosure. Pacey put a lot of blood, sweat and tears into making the Potter's B &B a reality. I'm in debt to him and to be honest I'm not sure how I'll ever repay him.**

 **(Pacey's pov)**

 **Ordering myself another pint of beer, I take a long drink from it," So you're admitting that you miss me? Never thought I would hear you utter those words Jo."**

 **Biting down on her bottom lip, Joey glances down at her hands. Briefly caught off guard by her own admission, she recovers just as swiftly and quips," What can I say Pace? Nobody gets me riled up in an argument quite like you do."**

" **Aww, I'm touched Joey.", I gush with mock enthusiasm before giving Joey a bear hug. She laughs and attempts to break free from my light hold to no avail. Smirking in victory, I place a harmless kiss on Joey's forehead. Who would have thought Potter would ever miss me? I sure as hell didn't. Guess things will never change between the two of us. After all these years we're still bickering and arguing….she's just as beautiful now as she was in high school. No big surprise there though, this girl has always been out of my league. Hell, I remember the one and only time that I took a chance and kissed her. We had been working on a snail project together during freshman year of high school. We were supposed to observe the mating rituals of two snails, it was an extra credit project. When it was my turn to check on how things were moving along, there was still no change. We had been working on the project for a few days by then when I got the brilliant idea to try and speed things along. I had noticed a third snail all by her lonesome and decided to place it in with the two we had been observing. Apparently that wasn't the best move, as it turned out that snail had been in a separate container for a reason...it was a carnivorous snail and ate the other two. To say Joey was annoyed with me would be an understate, pretty sure that she wanted to kill me that day. Thankfully, I was able to calm her down and we went out in a row boat to find another two snails. ...Unfortunately, I had managed to forget to tie our row boat down. Needless to say Potter wanted to murder me at this point. We had to wade our way back through the swamp and by the time we both got back to my jeep, the sun was setting. At this point, we were both cold and damp with nothing to change into aside from two blankets. I remember catching a fleeting glimpse of Joey's bare back in the passenger side mirror and just smirking to myself. It was in that moment that I began to notice Potter as more than just the girl who lived down the creek, the one I had always chased around and picked on as a kid and continuously quarreled with and generally detested. Sadly the feeling was most definitely not a mutual one and I figured that out real fast the moment I took a chance and kissed her. Joey had all but laughed in my face; that hurt like hell too come to think of it. Who was I ever trying to kid though? The only chance I would ever have with her would be in my wildest dreams.**

" **Not a compliment, Witter. It's kind of nice to see a friendly face though...even if it has to be yours.", taunts Joey with a playful shove at my shoulder, " What brings you to Boston anyway Pacey?", she eventually inquires when curiosity finally gets the best of her. She must not know that I live here now. Then again, how could she? Joey and I haven't really kept touch. We're lucky if we see one another on holidays when she comes home to Capeside. I have only been here for a few weeks. I'm still settling in, calling Joey had crossed my mind a few times but I just hadn't had the time to. How lucky is it that we ran into one another. Maybe, if I play nice, I can convince Potter to catch a movie or grab a bite with me sometime. It would be great to catch up with her and spend some time together.**

" **Actually, I live here now. Moved here a few weeks ago.", I inform before setting my empty pint aside. Joey wastes no time in ordering another round for the both of us. Wow, I have never seen her drink much. Since when did Joey learn to let loose and have fun? I should probably be careful not to let her drink too much. Last thing I want is a drunk Joey that can barely walk. Something has to be bothering her, the question is what. Asking Joey won't do me any good, she will only play it off like nothing is wrong. I'm not dense though, I know when something is up with Joey that she doesn't want to discuss. I'll figure out what is the matter sooner or later, I always do, I have my ways.**

" **Wait, you live here now? What about your restaurant in Capeside?", ponders Joey while glancing over at me in confusion. What about my restaurant? I still own it, only difference is I let Bodie manage the place now. Truth is, I needed a change of scenery. So, I came to Boston in hopes of opening another small restaurant. Right now, I'm just looking at a few vacant places and getting settled in. I'm not too worried about money since I still take a weekly paycheck from owning the Ice House.**

 **Ordering a plate of fries, I share them with Joey," I still own it, Jo. But I needed a change. I'm actually letting Bodie manage it while I scout out a location for another small restaurant."**

 **Picking at a few fries, Joey gives me a light nudge," Does this mean that you're here to stay and I'm stuck with you Witter?"**

" **I'm afraid so Potter.", I tease in return with a smile, she makes a face right back at me before hugging my arm gently. Huh, this is new. Joey has never been this friendly toward me. Maybe she's just happy to see a familiar face for once. For the most part Joey's on her own out here except for Jen and Jack. After graduating Boston University, Jen and Jack high tailed it to New York for a while before eventually winding up back in Boston. They got a place a maybe a half hour or so from here and try to meet up with her as often as possible, but I guess it's not the same. She sure does look glad to see me. I would be lying if I were to say I hadn't missed Joey. Hell, I only spent all of my free time torturing the girl.**

" **Isn't that just my luck.", remarks Joey as the two of us share a laugh. At least she is smiling. I'm not fooled though, I know something is wrong. If only there were a way I could broach the topic without Potter completely shutting me out. Startled when I realize Joey is still hugging my arm, I place a hesitant hand around her waist. This is a first, I had it on fairly good authority that Potter despised me, that doesn't seem to be the case tonight. I'm not an idiot though, Joey is clearly intoxicated. If she weren't, there's no way that she would be anchored to me the way she is.**

" **Sorry, you're stuck with me now Potter.", I point out before poking her side softly. God, Joey is more beautiful than ever. The thought of kissing her senseless has crossed my mind more then once tonight. Not sure that is a good idea, Joey might be glad to see me but I doubt sharing a lip lock with the likes of me is on her mind. This girl has me all wound up and is completely clueless. I'll bet she has a boyfriend. How could she not? Guys probably trip over themselves vying for Joey's attention, I sure did. Never was able to get her to notice me the way I had hoped she would.**

" **Guess having you around won't be so bad, you could scare off the creeps that are always hitting on me.", confides Joey with a roll of her eyes and a chuckle. What does she expect? Joey is a freaking goddess, a guy would have to be blind not to try his luck with her. I have to admit the thought of scaring a few idiots straight does sound appealing to me. If it means that I get to have Joey on my arm in the process, I'm alright with that. ...**


	2. Playful Banter

**Description: My completely original version of how Pacey and Joey got together. Set after high school. Slight crossover with Pretty Little Liars, has nothing to do with -A though.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. The only thing I own is the original storyline.**

 **Author's Note: Leave a review and I will update regularly.**

 **Second Chances**

 **Chapter #2**

 **(Joey's pov)**

" **What? There's no significant other to frighten off the guys?", questions Pacey as he finishes the last of our fries. There was, not anymore. Ezra wants nothing to do with me these days. I have tried more then a few times to get a hold of him with no luck. He's convinced that I have been seeing Dawson behind his back, nothing I can say will persuade him otherwise. Aside from our brief hookup freshmen year of college, Dawson and I are nothing more then friends. We both decided it was better that way. For whatever reason though, Ezra has always been threatened by our friendship. Whatever, if he wants to end things over his own damn insecurities that is his lose. I'm done trying to plead my case with Ezra, I shouldn't have to. He should trust me yet he doesn't.**

" **Not anymore there isn't.", I acknowledge in a dismissive tone. Tonight, Ezra is the last person that I want to talk about. Our fight a few nights or so ago was all his fault. Ezra all but accused me of sleeping with Dawson when I went home for Thanks Giving! That was the last straw for me. I'm not going to stand around and allow Ezra to tell me that I have been sneaking around behind his back. If he can't believe that I have been faithful to him then I'm done.**

" **Bad break up Jo?", asks Pacey with an arched eyebrow. Should have seen that question coming from a mile away. He may be trying to be nice, but I'm not exactly in the mood to rehash the details of my failed relationship. The reason I'm here tonight is to forget about Ezra not be reminded of him. Apparently there's not enough beer to help me accomplish this goal. If only he could have believed me when I assured him there was nothing between Dawson and I. So what if we're close as friends? When you have known someone as long as I have known Dawson, it's to be expected.**

" **Don't take this the wrong way Pace, but it's not something that I want to talk about.", I dead pan with a resigned frown taking over my features. With a mere nod of his head, Pacey orders the both of us one last drink before closing up both our tabs. He didn't have to pay for mine, I have money on me, guess he is only trying to be polite. Perhaps running into Pacey tonight was a good thing. Spending time with him isn't so bad. He knows how to coax a smile and laugh from me that's for sure. To be honest, all I want to do is stagger back to my apartment, fall into bed and pass out.**

 **Taking a few gulps from his beer, Pacey sets it down on the table," Fair enough. Where did you want me to drive you, Joey?"**

 **Running a frazzled hand through my hair, I let out a long sigh," Well, if I go back to my place I'll have to deal with Emily and her pity looks. My only hope is that if I stay out just an hour or so more maybe she'll be asleep when I get home."**

" **Emily, huh. Is she single? Come on, what are my chances Potter?", jokes Pacey with a wink. Chuckling to myself, I roll my eyes at him. Well, considering Emily is a lesbian...I would say your chances are slim to none. Of course Pacey would ask a question like that, he'll hit on anything that walks. I'm to assume he's not seeing anyone if he's asking me to set him up with Emily. It's funny, I would have thought for sure Pacey had a girlfriend back in Capeside.**

" **Down, Witter. Considering Emily is a lesbian, it's safe to say that I probably have a better shot with her then you do.", I tease with an entertained shake of my head. Rethinking what I just said, I mentally kick myself. Looks like I just opened myself up to a few sarcastic jabs from Pacey. I don't mind though. One thing I have missed about living in Capeside is our lighthearted back and forth banter. We were both relentless, not a second of the day went by without the two of us laying into one another.**

" **Even better. Have you ever considered asking her out? Admit it, when you're alone the both of you have pillow fights and cuddle Jo.", taunts Pacey with a grin plastered across his face. What is it with guys and lesbians? Sure, Emily might be gay, that doesn't mean she's ever hit on me. ...Well, fine, maybe she has once or twice but that's it. Emily knows that I'm not into girls and she respects this. That said, this doesn't mean I haven't caught her checking me out whenever I walk from the bathroom in a robe. I don't mind though, I'll take it as a compliment.**

" **All the time Pacey, it's our favorite pass time.", I chuckle before finishing the last of my pint. If that is what he wants to think, that is fine with me. God, I hope Pacey doesn't embarrass me, I will kick his ass if he does. Glancing down at my watch, I realize that it is nearly eleven o'clock. Wow, I didn't know it was this late. If Pacey can promise to behave himself, maybe I should ask him to stay the night. He's not going to want to take me home and then head back to his place, it will be well past midnight by then.**

 **(Pacey's pov)**

 **Offering Joey my hand, I help her stand from her seat," Alright, I know that you're only messing with me. But I'm going to pretend that your not Joey."**

 **Stumbling forward a few steps, Joey's grip tightens on my arm to keep herself from falling," Knock yourself out, Pacey. Look it's kind of late, if you want to crash at my apartment you're more then welcome to. But please for the love of God behave?"**

" **You have my word that I will, Jo.", I promise with a nod of my head. Man am I glad Joey asked me to stay. The thought of hailing a cab from her place so late was not an appealing one. Where the hell would I sleep? Since I know Joey's not about to invite me to bed with her, my assumption would be the couch. That is more then fine with me so long as the sofa is comfortable. Wonder what the chances are of Joey staying up a bit and watching a movie with me. If she's not too beat and I'm lucky maybe she'll fall asleep with her head on my shoulder.**

" **Good, because I won't hesitate to kick your ass Pace.", clarifies Joey with a frown before pinching my bicep. Oww! Was that necessary? Leave it to Joey to treat me like a child. If she told me to behave, obviously I'm going to. I'm just glad that she asked me to stay the night, I was hoping that she would. I really want to spend sometime with Potter. While she may never feel the same about me that doesn't mean I won't look for just about any reason to be around her. When you like someone, proximity is usually a good thing.**

" **Oh, if that's the case being naughty might be worth it.", I mock with a wink and quick peck to Joey's cheek. In return she slaps my chest with a chuckle before hugging my side to keep her balance. Damn I wonder how many drinks she had before I showed up. Potter can just barely walk, I practically have to hold her up. She must be taking the break up pretty hard it seems. I wonder what kind of an idiot would let a girl like her go. One thing is for certain he's probably kicking himself right about now, I know that I would be.**

" **Could you be anymore agitating?", complains Joey before letting out an annoyed groan. If it weren't for the smirk creeping it's way across her face, I would have been offended. This feels exactly like old times. It's funny how quickly the two of us fell back into our old routine of slinging insults and jabs at one another. I could spar all day with Joey and never tire. Though I should probably be careful not to get on her nerves too much. Joey is a hitter and man do her dead arms hurt like hell. …**


	3. Awkward Encounters

**Description: My completely original version of how Pacey and Joey got together. Set after high school. Slight crossover with Pretty Little Liars, has nothing to do with -A though.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. The only thing I own is the original storyline.**

 **Author's Note: Leave a review and I will update regularly.**

 **Second Chances**

 **Chapter #3**

 **(Pacey's pov)**

" **Joey? ...Hey.", I hear a voice call from behind us as we leave the pub and walk down the street. Watching Joey as she tenses and stops walking, I turn to see who the voice belongs to with her. Judging by the look on her face right now, I'm going to assume this guy is her ex. Joey must not have been expecting to see him anytime soon. Not sure what it is that I'm supposed to do right now. Things became awkward very quick.**

" **Ezra...hey.", answers Joey in a reluctant tone while biting on her bottom lip. Startled when her grip on my hand tightens, I risk a glance down at Joey. Huh, she really does not want to be here right now. Can't say that I blame her all that much, nobody wants to run into their ex while out with another guy. Not sure there is much I can do to lessen the tension. Kind of wish we hadn't run into this guy though. Something tells me there might be yelling in the near future.**

" **Huh, well this is awkward. I'm Pacey. Joey and I went to high school together, we never dated. Not sure why I felt the need to bring that up, but we're just friends. ...I'm just going to shut up.", I comment in an attempt to break the silence. Judging by the scowl Joey is giving me, it's probably best that I don't say anymore. Last thing I want is to dig myself an even deeper hole then I already have. Joey looks as though she wants to kill me.**

" **Really wish you would Pacey.", snaps Joey with an irritated frown. Whoa, why is she angry with me? I'm not the one who told her ex to make an appearance. How was I supposed to know that he would magically show up when the two of us were leaving? Man, this sucks. All that I wanted to do was go back to Joey's place and watch a movie or two before we both fell asleep. Not sure if that's going to happen now.**

 **Taking a step toward Joey, Ezra attempts to meet her gaze," I was hoping the two of us could talk?"**

 **Shaking her head in confusion, Joey eventually brings her eyes to meet Ezra's," About what? There is nothing to talk about Ezra. You made it painfully clear that you don't trust me. Which is funny because not once have I ever given you a reason not to. There is nothing left to say."**

" **Jo, come on. I know what I said and you're right. Not once did you give me a reason to mistrust you. I let my damn insecurities win and I'm sorry.", rationalizes Ezra before touching a hand to Joey's shoulder. She jumps back a few steps before letting out a frustrated breath. Potter does not want to see him at all. Guess I don't blame her. The guy accused her of cheating on him? What an idiot. Joey would never mess around on someone she was seeing. That just isn't the kind of girl that she is, even I know this. For this guy Ezra to think otherwise is ridiculous.**

" **That's great but it doesn't change anything Ezra…I'm really exhausted so I'll see you around. Goodnight Ezra.", declares Joey in a dismissive tone. Noticing the dejected expression in Ezra's eyes, I almost feel bad for the guy. Clearly he knows that he screwed up big time and wants nothing more then to make things right. I'm not sure that he can though, Joey is clearly torn up over their break up. No amount of apologies is going to take away the hurt and heart ache he caused her.**

" **Wait, Joey...is there any chance that you will take me back? I miss you.", pleads Ezra following after the two of us. If he can't trust Joey, I don't think there is a shot in hell that she will want to be with him anymore. While I may not know the whole story, I can't help thinking this guy Ezra is a moron. How could he not be? He had Joey all to himself and let her slip through his fingertips. If I were in his shoes, I would probably be groveling at her feet right about now begging for her to give me another shot. I damn sure as hell wouldn't care if I looked like a jackass either.**

" **I miss you too Ezra, but I don't think that I could be with someone who distrusts me.", explains Joey in a calm manner while running a worn-out hand through her hair. She is beyond tired. Somehow I doubt there is anything Ezra can say that is going to change her mind. He had his shot and messed up. While he might regret ending things with Joey, there's not much he can do to alter the past. What's done is done. Potter looks like she has made up her mind and isn't likely to change it anytime soon.**

 **Kicking** **at the ground in defeat, Ezra places a soft kiss on Joey's lips," For what it's worth, I regret how things ended between the two of us Joey."**

 **Bringing her hand to Ezra's face, Joey stops him from breaking their lip lock," I know that you do and so do I Ezra. ...I'll see you around."**

 **..." Want to talk about it Potter?", I ponder after few minutes of silence as we walk down the streets of Boston toward her apartment. It is a stupid question, I know. But I couldn't help but ask. I'm curios as to why those two broke up. From what I have gathered so far, he basically suspected Joey of cheating. What would lead him to such an assumption though is the real question. That just isn't something she would ever do. Joey doesn't have it in her to be unfaithful to someone.**

" **To be completely honest, no I don't Witter. More than anything I just want to go to sleep.", confides Joey while grabbing out the key to her apartment and unlocking the door. Following her inside, I kick out of my shoes and toss my coat aside. If she doesn't want to discuss things then I'm not going to push her otherwise. If I did, Joey would only wind up mad at me and I don't want that. Not when we have been having such a good time tonight.**

" **Would you care to stay up with me a bit and watch a movie at least?", I inquire with an arched eyebrow. It is a stupid request, I know. Joey looks like she is two seconds away from passing out. But I want nothing more then to spend a little alone time with her. If she says no, I'll understand but I hope that she won't. More then anything I just want to lie back on this couch, pop in a movie and sit with Joey in my arms. I know that I don't stand a shot in hell but that doesn't mean I couldn't hold her for a little while, does it?**

" **...I'd like that actually Pacey...thanks.", adds Joey in a quiet voice much to my surprise. What could she possibly be thanking me for? I haven't done anything aside from stop Joey from tripping over her own two feet a few times. Sometimes I swear that I will never understand this girl. Whatever the case I'm just glad that she wants to stay up with me for a little while. Running into Joey tonight was the best thing that could have happened to me. I have only been here a week but man is Boston a lonely place when you don't know anyone. …**


	4. Interrogations and Sleeping arrangements

**Description: My completely original version of how Pacey and Joey got together. Set after high school. Slight crossover with Pretty Little Liars, has nothing to do with -A though.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. The only thing I own is the original storyline.**

 **Author's Note: Leave a review and I will update regularly.**

 **Second Chances**

 **Chapter #4**

 **(Joey's pov)**

" **Joey? Hey you're home! I was starting to get a little worried about you. Where the hell have you...oh, hello.", I hear Emily stop mid-sentence after walking out from her room. Lifting my head from Pacey's shoulder, I glance back at her. Crap, I was not anticipating her waking up this late. I hope that she doesn't mind that I brought Pacey here. It was late and I didn't want him hailing a cab though. It's not like I had much of a choice. I'm sure that Emily will understand and be cool with Pacey spending the night.**

" **Hi Emily, what are you still doing up?", I ask while rubbing at my eyes sleepily. I'm so beat right now it's not even funny. A few more minutes and I would have passed out in Pacey's arms. Not that I would have minded all that much. I don't know what it is, but I feel safe when he is around. He has always had that affect on me. Pacey is always there when I need him to be, it's nice to know that I can come to him with my problems. He usually knows exactly what to say to make me feel better. Sometimes just sitting in silence with Pacey is enough to cause all my worries to dissipate.**

" **I have been waiting for you, what does it look like? You had me worried sick. Speaking of which, and not to be rude...but who are you?", interrogates Emily with her eyes on Pacey. Watching as she folds her arms across her chest, I sit up beside him hesitantly. She's probably thinking that Pacey is just some random guy that I met at the bar and decided to bring home. Doesn't she know by now that I would never do something like that? Can't Emily see that I obviously know Pacey? If I didn't, he would not be here and I would not be curled up in his arms. Speaking of which, why am I nuzzled up with Pacey?**

" **I'm Pacey. Potter and I have known each other since we were in diapers. We grew up together in Capeside, I used to chase her around and torment her relentlessly.", announces Pacey without a seconds hesitation. Glancing up at him with a frown, I slap his arm. Way to tell Emily our whole life story Witter. At least she doesn't look like she wants to kick him out anymore. Still have no idea what she is doing up. Did Pacey and I wake her? No...we couldn't have, we have the television down low.**

 **Pouring herself glass of juice, Emily sits on the couch beside me," Nice to meet you Pacey. Thanks for leaving your phone home Jo, it has only been going off all night. Ezra is unrelenting, he simply won't give up calling you."**

 **Lowering my eyes from Emily's, I shift uncomfortably in my seat," I know...kind of ran into him on the way back here Emily."**

" **How did that conversation go Joey?", wonders Emily aloud when curiosity gets the best of her finally. Ugh, did she have to ask? It couldn't have gone any worse. I was not** **expecting to see him anytime soon. Ezra all but begged for me to take him back, which is something I know wasn't easy for him. It's not going to be that simple though. He can't accuse me of cheating on him with Dawson one week and then** **plead for my forgiveness the next. That just isn't how it works.**

" **It was a complete nightmare, Pacey was no help either.", I groan in aggravation before sitting up beside Pacey. Of all the times to run into Ezra, it had to be while I was out having drinks with Pacey? It couldn't have been literally any other time? Our whole conversation was uncomfortable to say the least. Ezra wanted to apologize and get back together. While he might have been sincere, it doesn't mean that I'm going to take him back. Why should I? Ezra accused me of sleeping with Dawson while the two of us were together. If he thinks that I'm capable of doing something as hurtful and careless as that, he obviously doesn't know me.**

" **Hey don't go trying to blame me for anything, you're the one who kissed the guy Jo.", pipes in Pacey as he folds his arms across his chest in protest. What the hell?! Why, why would he bring that up? Great, thanks a lot Pace. Now I'm going to get an earful from Emily. She's going to want to know what the hell I was thinking. Truth is, I don't know why I kissed Ezra back. It was just a reflex, not like it meant anything to me. Emily should know by now that I have no intentions of taking Ezra back anytime soon.**

" **Joey, you kissed Ezra?! Why? Are you going to take him back? He broke your heart all because he couldn't deal with his insecurities, did you forget this?", lectures Emily with a shake of her head. How did I know this was coming? Oh that's right, Emily only had to bare witness to me bawling my eyes out for three days straight after Ezra and I got into our last big fight. When he broke up with me, I was devastated. We had been dating for nearly two years and then Ezra tossed me aside because he was afraid that I had betrayed him. That nearly killed me...I loved Ezra."**

 **Glancing down at my hands sheepishly, I bite down on my bottom lip," I don't know why I kissed him, Emily. It was a reflex. Of course I'm not going to take Ezra back. He wrecked my heart."**

 **Easing up on me a bit, Emily places a sympathetic arm around my shoulder," You'll be alright Joey, don't let him wear you down with sweet talk and romantic gestures."**

" **Yeah, I know Emily. To be honest, I kind of just want to go to bed.", I confess with a tired yawn as I rub my eyes. I'm not sure that I can stay up much longer. Before Emily woke up, I was nearly passed out on Pacey's shoulder. The thought of changing into my pajamas, brushing my teeth and climbing under the covers is more then appealing to me. Not exactly sure where Pacey is going to sleep. Guess I should have thought this through a little bit before I invited him to stay the night.**

" **I'll see you in the morning, Jo.", remarks Pacey in a tired breath before kicking out of his socks and shoes. Watching as he takes his coat off and folds it into a makeshift pillow, I take a hesitant step toward Pacey. Perhaps I didn't think this through completely. The couch isn't the greatest place for someone to crash, it doesn't even pull out into a bed. I'm not about to let Pacey wake up in the morning with an achy back and stiff neck. Maybe I should offer him my bed. He walked me home, it is the least I could do.**

" **What are you doing Witter?", I inquire with a hand to his arm. Raising a baffled eyebrow in my direction. Pacey settles into his spot on the couch. He doesn't even seem to give a damn about where he sleeps tonight. Then again, he looks about as exhausted as I feel so why would he? Grasping hold of Pacey's hand, I give a light tug before pulling him up. This is ridiculous he can stay with me in my room. We used to have sleepovers all the time at Dawson's when we were kids. Why should tonight be any different from those?**

 **(Pacey's pov)**

" **Jo, I was going to sleep. I'm tired and slightly hungover.", I complain yet allow Joey to pull me up from my spot. What does she want from me? I'm tired and still a bit hungover. Sleep is sounding pretty damn amazing to me right about now. Why is Joey giving me that look? God this girl is hard to read at times. If I'm not crashing out on the couch then where the hell am I sleeping? Does Potter have a spare room? Is she going to give me hers? I couldn't let her do that. Sleeping out here doesn't bother me, at least I don't have to worry about hailing a cab at midnight.**

" **I know...look Pace, we used to have sleepovers at Dawson's all the time. Stay with me in my room.", offers Joey much to my surprise. Is she being serious? Potter wants me to sleep beside her? This is certainly unexpected. Is it what Joey really wants or is she merely being nice? Either way who am I to protest or complain? I'll take a soft bed over a couch any day of the week. Just because Joey wants me to lie beside her, doesn't mean anything is going to happen tonight. She might be drunk but I'm fairly certain sleeping with me isn't** **even in the realm of possibilities for Joey.**

 **Letting Joey lead me to her room, I nearly stammer like an idiot unable to form words as I stutter, " You mean like in your bed, under the covers next to you?"**

 **Disappearing into the bathroom briefly, Joey reappears a minute or so later dressed in pajamas," Is that a problem Pacey?"**

" **No, there's no problem. ...I just thought...you know...that you would at least buy me dinner first.", I manage to tease with a playful yet nervous grin. Joey shakes her head with a chuckle before whacking me with a pillow. Smiling in relief as the tension I had felt only minutes earlier melts away, I sit on the edge of Joey's bed. How did I end up here? I'm about to sleep with Potter...or well...fine so nothing is going to happen but still. How am I supposed to get any sleep tonight with Joey lying beside me looking the way she does? It's going to be torturous and impossible.**

" **Not even in your wildest dreams Witter.", retaliates Joey with a light slap to my chest. Holding my breath as she throws back the covers and waits for me to climb in beside her, I hesitantly lie on my back. Staring up at the ceiling, I attempt to calm myself to no avail. My heart feels as though it is pounding against my rib cage. Never once have I been so nervous in my life. Not exactly sure what I'm all wound up about. It's not as though Potter and I are going to do anything besides sleep. This girl has me all but climbing the walls and is completely clueless.**

" **Can't blame a guy for hoping, have you looked in the mirror Potter? You could take just about any guys breath away.", I confess before I have a chance to think twice. Realizing what I just said, I quickly lower my gaze at the look on Joey's face. She wasn't expecting me to compliment her, I suppose. To be honest, neither was I, but before I knew what I was saying the words just flew from my lips. God, I hope that I didn't make things awkward again. Joey is so hard to read right now, wish I knew what she was thinking.**

" **That has to be the nicest thing you have ever told me...how much did you have to drink Pace? Good night.", whispers Joey in a quiet voice with a sleepy smirk. Breathing a heavy sigh of my own, I shift around in my spot before settling on my side. By now Joey has her back toward me. I find myself wanting nothing more then to wrap my arms around her and bury my face in Joey's neck. Instead I run a shaky hand over my face and close my eyes. It's near impossible for me to fall asleep in the same bed as Potter though. Instead I listen as her breathing slows and observe Joey as she drifts off. This is going to be a long night, I can already tell. Might as well try to catch some rest. …**


	5. unwelcome calls and Insomnia

**Description: My completely original version of how Pacey and Joey got together. Set after high school. Slight crossover with Pretty Little Liars, has nothing to do with -A though.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. The only thing I own is the original storyline.**

 **Author's Note: Leave a review and I will update regularly.**

 **Second Chances**

 **Chapter #5**

 **(Joey's pov)**

 **(Hour so later)**

 **Unable to sleep, I toss and turn in my spot. More then a little warm, I kick some of the covers off myself. I'm not able to sleep anymore...I hate this. For a while I was out cold, then my cellphone lit up and vibrated disturbing my sleep. It was a missed call from Ezra. He left a voice mail and like an idiot I listened to it. His message wasn't long, but more than anything I wish that I'd deleted it. Ezra was sure to keep things short, sweet and to the point. In it he said that he'd been hoping I had answered his call but knew I was probably asleep. He then went on to yet again apologize for how he'd treated me and the way things ended between us. Ezra said that he loves and misses me and wasn't sure why he had called so late, only that he wanted my voice to be the last thing he heard before he closed his eyes to sleep. My resolve is slowly falling. Ugh, I don't want to miss Ezra but a huge part of me does and I hate myself for being so damn weak! Frustrated as I shake with silent sobs, I silently curse as tears stream down my cheeks. Pacey must have heard me crying because I feel him shift beside me as he groggily mumbles," Potter? …Are you wake?"**

" **Go back to bed Pace. ...Sorry if I woke you.", I mutter while swiping at my eyes in silent agitation. Pacey seeing me cry is not what I had in mind tonight. This is all Ezra's fault. Why the hell did I have to run into him tonight? What made him think calling me would be alright. Doesn't Ezra know that he is making it near impossible for me to forget about him...about us. What doesn't he understand? Ezra is only wasting his breath and my time saying that he is sorry. It won't change anything, how could it? All I want is to stop sobbing myself to sleep each night over him when I know I deserve better. Is that asking so much?**

" **You didn't, don't worry. I actually haven't been able to fall asleep.", reveals Pacey while running an exhausted hand over his face. Has he been up this entire time? Why? I thought for sure Pacey was old cold like I was until that damn missed call from Ezra woke me. What could be the cause of his restlessness? Pacey's not the one who had a run in with the very person he gave his heart to only to have it handed right back in shattered shards...I am.**

" **Wish that I was still asleep.", I confide before moving to lie on my back. Pacey must have noticed the tears in my eyes. A shiver runs down my spine when he reaches his finger tips out and swipes away my tears. Meeting his eyes reluctantly, I'm met with a concerned gaze. God, I hate myself right now. Pacey is not supposed to see me like this and yet I let him. What am I going to tell him? Pacey is going to want to know why I'm crying. I am not in the mood to spill my guts about how Ezra is slowly getting the best of me.**

 **Swiping his hand across my cheek gently, Pacey lies on his side and stares down at me quietly," Why aren't you?"**

 **Glancing down at the new text notification on my phone, I toss my cell on the nightstand not bothering to read the message," Ezra."**

" **What about him, Jo? You're not thinking of getting back together with him, are you?", wonders Pacey as an after thought, a slight frown takes over his face. His eyes never leave mine and I squirm under Pacey's silent regard. Realizing that he is expecting me to say something, I bite down on my bottom lip. I'm more then a little caught off guard with Pacey's inquiry. I don't know what to think or even how to answer. Taking Ezra back is the last thing on my mind, it's not exactly an option. At least it hasn't been...running into him was hard. Now Ezra is calling and leaving voice mails and texts about how much he misses me. He is slowly breaking down my resilience. I know what I told Emily earlier, and I meant every word. But Ezra's not letting me go without a fight.**

" **To be honest, I don't even want to think anymore Pacey. Ezra...our break up...Dawson...I just don't want to deal with any of it and yet I don't have much of a choice.", I protest in frustration as fresh tears well up in my eyes and threaten to fall. Agitated with myself and not wanting to cry in front of** **Pacey, I bite down on my inner cheek to keep the tears from falling. God, why does he have to be here right now? Nothing against Pacey, but I would rather just not deal with anyone at all.**

" **This is probably a stupid question, but what does Dawson have to do with anything?", ponders Pacey much to my displeasure. Is he seriously asking me this? It's not obvious that Dawson is partly the reason I'm not currently with Ezra. It's not only that though, Dawson called me a few days ago. Someone must have mentioned to him that I broke up with Ezra. ...Dawson wants to see me. Since he called a few days ago I have been dodging his calls. I'm running out of excuses. It's not that I don't want to talk to Dawson and catch up...but I'm fairly certain that's not all he wants. The last time I saw him, Dawson made it more then clear he's not** **over me. ...I think he wants to attempt to work things out and that's just not what I want. These days I don't know what it is I want except to be left the hell alone for once and not bombarded with questions.**

 **(Pacey's pov)**

" **Aside from the obvious? Dawson called me out of the blue a few days ago. He said he's going to be in town for a couple days and wants to catch up.", divulges Joey, her voice barely above a whisper. I probably should have guessed as much. From what I was told about last Thanks Giving, Dawson basically made it known that he's not over Potter. Something tells me there was nothing random or out of the blue about him calling Joey. Does she want to see Dawson? If he asked her to, would Joey take him back? Is he even still an option for her?**

 **Propping myself up on my elbows, after a minute or so of silence I find myself contemplating," Do you still love him, Jo?"**

 **Regarding me with an irritated scowl, Joey rolls her eyes before pulling the blankets snugly around herself once more," Why does everyone keep asking me that? First Ezra, then Bessie and Jen...now you? I'm sick of it!"**

" **You're right, that question was out of line Jo. It's none of my business, sorry I brought it up Potter.", I quickly backpedal not wanting to get on Joey's bad side. Truth is I'm not even sure why I asked. Curiosity got the best of me, I suppose. Neither of those idiots deserve Joey, in the end they both wound up hurting her. If she were mine, I would do just about whatever it took not to lose Joey. I'm not saying that I could ever make her happy but given the chance I would try my damnedest to.**

" **...Look, I didn't mean to snap at you Pace. Usually you're just about the last person that I want to see...but I'm actually sort of glad that I ran into you tonight.", confesses Joey much to both mine and her surprise. Huh, I was not expecting to hear Potter tell me this. Was that supposed to be a compliment on her part? I'm not sure what to do here, should I laugh or be offended? Joey sure does know how to catch a guy off guard.**

" **Got to be honest with you right now Jo, not sure if I should be flattered or insulted. What's that? ...Hey, why are you smiling all of the sudden? One minute you're about to bite my head off and now this? You are an emotional roller coaster you know that? Just when I think that I have you all figured out, you hit me with another curve ball. Quite frankly I'm a little afraid to close my eyes now Potter, for all I know you may try smothering me with a pillow while I sleep.", I proclaim with an arched eyebrow, by now my arms are folded across my chest. A minute or so of silence passes before the both of us burst out in laughter. Letting out a yelp when Joey whacks me up side the head with her pillow, I grin at the smile on her face. There it is, the one I haven't seen in a while. The only other time I have managed to coax a smirk like that out of Potter is when I offered to teach her how to drive stick. We must have stalled out at least five times before we left her drive way. It was the funniest thing ever. Of course at the time Joey wasn't exactly laughing, and she was livid that I couldn't stop. At one point, she looked as though she had wanted to rip my head off.**

" **Don't go giving me any ideas Witter.", quips Joey in return before making a failed attempt to snatch her pillow back from me. With a stubborn shake of my head, I hug it to my chest before lying back down. If Jo thinks she's getting this back now, that's just not going to happen. Got to say, I have really missed this. By the look on Potter's face it's easy to tell that she has too. Jo and I bicker, we always have it's what we do. To be honest, it's nice to know that even after all these years not a whole hell of a lot has changed between the two of us. Letting out a loud yelp when Joey shoves me** **out of bed, I hit the floor with a loud thump. Watching as she smirks in victory before grabbing her pillow, I shake my head with an amused chuckle. Not sure that was necessary, I would have given Joey her pillow back...well, eventually I would have.**

 **Standing from my seat on the floor, I climb back in bed with a goofy grin spread across my face and lie down," First of all, owe! Was that called for? If you would have just asked nicely, I might have given your pillow back. Secondly, have I mentioned that I despise you?"**

 **Settling back into her spot happily, Joey closes her eyes with an amused snicker," Don't worry the feeling has always been mutual, good night Witter."**

" **...Night Potter.", I reply after a minute or so. I'm not certain what it is that just transpired over the last ten or fifteen minutes. One minute I'm lying in bed staring up at the ceiling and wondering why the hell am I still awake when I could be sleeping. The next thing I know, Joey's trembling with her back towards me. For a second I figured she was cold...then I heard her sob. Still have no clue what had Potter so distraught. What I do know is that it had something to do with Ezra and apparently Dawson. Not once, aside from when her mother passed, have I ever seen Joey look so...broken. Whatever the case at least I coaxed a laugh or two out of her along with that beautiful smile. How I accomplished that is beyond me, seems I still have some of my Witter wit and charm left after all. …**


	6. Morning Banter

**Description: My completely original version of how Pacey and Joey got together. Set after high school. Slight crossover with Pretty Little Liars, has nothing to do with -A though.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. The only thing I own is the original storyline.**

 **Author's Note: Leave a review and I will update regularly.**

 **Second Chances**

 **Chapter #6**

 **(Emily's pov)**

" **Pacey, I swear if that was the last cup of coffee I'm going to murder you.", I hear Joey warn while making her way towards the kitchen. Wow, someone's a bit grumpy this morning. Having just poured my own cupful, I glance over at the empty pot and sigh. Not wanting to hear those two quarrel, I hand Joey mine. Bad enough I had to listen to them arguing last night. Their carrying on woke me from a sound sleep, I was out cold for Christ sake. Wonder what the story is on this Pacey fellow. He mentioned how him and Joey grew up together, I know that much. Come to think of it, I do recall Jen and Jack bringing up his name a few times. Only reason I remember this is because every so often when his name was brought up Joey would make a disparaging comment.**

" **Aren't you just a ray of sunshine this morning.", counters Pacey before setting his empty cup in the sink and rinsing it out. Little bit difficult not to be cranky when you're woken in the middle of the night. It was quiet until their verbal sparring match disturbed my slumber. From what little I was able to gather, Joey had been upset by a text or missed call and voice mail from Ezra. What the heck does he want from her? Last I checked he ended** **things with Joey, it wasn't the other way around. Poor girl has been a wreck ever since. Pacey sure has managed to cheer her up a great deal though.**

" **Oh, I'm sorry that I nearly froze because you kept stealing all the blankets Pace.", states Joey while casting a scowl in Pacey's direction. Offering her my mug of coffee, I shake my head in amusement. These two** **never give it a rest do they, not that I mind too much. If anything it's nice to see Joey back to her old self. This last week or so the poor girl has been miserable. I had the misfortune of catching the tail end of her and Ezra's last shouting match, it wasn't pretty. After he took off Joey all but locked herself away in her room. To be honest, I never cared for Ezra. He wasn't too fond with the fact Joey still kept in contact with an old ex from high school. From what both Jen, Jack and even Joey herself have told me though they hadn't been an item since. So what if they hooked up briefly freshman year of college, obviously it didn't last long if the two of them decided they were better off as friends. Why should it matter to him?**

 **(Pacey's pov)**

" **I did not! Even if I did, you kicked me out of bed! …Literally!", I complain with an agitated glare of my own. Seriously, was that necessary? It hurt like hell. Not that I mind too much if it coaxed another laugh or two from Potter. Can't believe she is accusing me of hoarding the covers, if anything I was merely trying take back my share. At one point Potter had herself tangled up in them. What a sight that was, she's even more breath taking while asleep. What kind of an imbecile lets a girl like Joey go? She's a frigging goddess! Now that I think about it, can't say that I really blame Ezra for being jealous. Maybe not of Dawson so much but over nearly every other guy whose laid eyes on Potter.**

 **Shaking her head at the two of us, Emily glances down at her cellphone when she receives a text message," Both of you shut up and get dressed, we're going out with Jen and Jack in twenty minutes for a late breakfast."**

 **Taking a few more sips of coffee, Joey runs a disheveled hand through her hair," You two go on ahead, I still have to take a shower. I'll meet you guys at the diner, I know how to get there."**

" **Take your time Jo, Jack and I don't mind waiting.", offers Jen after knocking lightly on the apartment door and poking her head inside. Wow, talk about good timing. How the heck did those two get here so soon? Huh, Jen wasn't kidding when she said her and Jack would be on the next bus back. Wonder what time they got back from New York? After finally settling into my new place, I gave Jen a call to see what she and Jack were up to last night only to find out they were in the city visiting Jen's parents since sometime last week.**

 **Turn her attention towards the front door, Joey nearly chokes on a sip of coffee. Clearing her throat while regarding Jen with a baffled expression, she then exclaims,"Jen? ...Hey, you're back! I thought the two of you were supposed to be in New York for another few days?"**

" **They got back earlier this morning. Before I had the displeasure of running into you, I had given Jen a call to ask what she was up to since I was in town. Her and Jack caught the next available bus back.", I pipe in** **before pulling on my socks and shoes. The look on Potter's face right now is priceless, she was not expecting to Jen let alone Jack anytime soon. ...Not for another couple of days at least. It's great to finally have all of us** **back together again. The only ones really missing are Dawson and Andie. Speaking of which, I could have sworn Joey mentioned something about a random call from Dawson that he was going to be in town for a few days. Can't remember if she said when exactly but it's been far too long since we've all spent time together. None of us ever really see Andie that much except if she's able to make it back to Capeside for the holidays.**

" **I'm just going to hop in the shower and wash up real quick, I shouldn't take long.", reveals Joey before promptly disappearing into the bathroom and shutting the door behind her. Hearing the** **shower start shortly after, I reside back to my seat at the coffee table. Hopefully she won't take forever because I'm starving. Ever since Emily brought up breakfast my stomach has been screaming at me. Not that I'm all too surprised, I haven't eaten a thing since that** **basket of fries I split with Joey.**


	7. Quit Stalling Potter

**Description: My completely original version of how Pacey and Joey got together. Set after high school. Slight crossover with Pretty Little Liars, has nothing to do with -A though.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. The only thing I own is the original storyline.**

 **Author's Note: Leave a review and I will update regularly.**

 **Second Chances**

 **Chapter #7**

 **(half hour later)**

 **(Jen's pov)**

" **Joey are you almost done? Jack just got a call from Dawson, he's at the diner and wondering where we're all at.", I call out once I hear the bathroom door open slightly. What the heck is taking this girl so long? It is almost ten o'clock. Ugh, I am so hungry it is not even funny. Letting out a breath of relief when Joey emerges from the bathroom finally, the look of uncertainty that flashes in her eyes at mention of Dawson's name does not go unnoticed. Guess she wasn't expecting to see him anytime soon. I'm not sure what the big deal is, but something tells me the thought of seeing Dawson isn't an appetizing one. Guess that it sort of makes sense, from the little Emily filled us in on Dawson is partially the reason Joey and Ezra split up.**

" **...Dawson is meeting us for breakfast?", repeats Joey while making her way into the living room once more. She really is not thrilled at the thought of seeing him. I wish those two would give it a rest already. One minute their on speaking terms and the next one is dodging the other...and by one, I mean Joey. Then again, I can't exactly say that I blame the girl. After all was it not last Christmas when Dawson more then hinted that he still had feelings for Joey? The guy all but said he stilled had feelings for her. Boy was that an awkward Christmas dinner, especially after Joey broke it to Dawson she'd been seeing and was in love with Ezra. Something tells me since he got wind that's no longer the case that Dawson's hoping maybe there is still a chance of Joey and him rekindling an old flame.**

" **Joey, if you're not out that door within the next two minutes I will not hesitate to drag you. You're coming, no arguments. Shut up and lets go, now.", orders Emily before tossing Joey's coat onto the couch and pulling on her own. Laughing to myself at the shocked expression that briefly crosses over Joey's features, I shake my head in amusement. Huh, Emily is not messing around this morning. She's probably just as hungry as the rest of us. This girl does not take any crap this much I know for a fact. Emily never hesitates to put Joey or anyone else for that matter in their place when needed. This last year or so she has almost become part of the gang. Emily does have a valid point though, Joey can't merely avoid Dawson forever. They have to hash things out eventually. Still cannot believe that Ezra broke up with Joey the way he did. That guy all but ruined her. Emily told me that Joey was a mess for nearly a week after the two of them broke up. To make things worse? Dawson is partly the reason, albeit not intentionally. Seems Ezra all but accused Joey of sleeping with Dawson behind his back. The guy never liked Dawson once he found out him and Potter had history together. Those two haven't been an item since the beginning of junior year in high school. What could Ezra possibly feel** **threatened by, their life long friendship? Fine so they hooked up briefly freshman year of college, that was how many years ago? Joey has made it more then clear that she has no intentions of getting back with Dawson anytime soon. I'm** **not sure why Ezra felt so threatened, but what I do know? He is an idiot for letting Joey slip through his finger tips, she was head over heels for him. Unfortunately for Joey, Ezra was too blinded by his own damn insecurities to see this.**

" **Great, it's settled can we please stop standing around and talk about going for breakfast and actually go now? Pace, Jen and I will drop you off at your jeep if you want. Then you and Potter can follow us across town to the diner.", offers Jack while standing from his seat beside me. Breathing a sigh of relief as one by one we all make our way out the apartment, I watch as Joey hesitantly makes her way down the front steps and towards the car. Something tells me the thought of seeing Dawson isn't exactly a thrilling one for her. I wish those two would just leave the past in the past where it belongs. We've all come a long way since high school, hell mine and Joey's friendship was rocky in the beginning. There was a time when Joey despised me for the sole reason that I was seeing Dawson and she couldn't even get him to notice her. It seemed no matter how nice I was or how much I tried to be Joey's friend, Dawson was somehow always wedged between us. Thankfully those days are behind us now.**

 **Holding the passenger door open for Joey, Pacey** **climbs in the backseat beside her and Emily. With a mere nod of his head, he reaches in the pockets of his jean and grabs his keys," Yeah, that's fine with me. It's only a few blocks from here either way man."**

 **Sitting up front with Jack, I glance back at Joey in the review mirror as I tauntingly mock," Maybe don't let Joey drive though or you'll never make it to the diner."**

 **(Joey's pov)**

" **Oh no, we'll make it to the diner Jen. It would be after lunch by the time we did, but we'd make it there.", chimes in Pacey much to my disliking. Regarding the both of them with an irritated scowl, I roll my eyes with a shake of my head. I don't know why they're both laughing, I'm great driver. So what if once in a while I still stall out while driving stick shift. At least it's not as often as I used to. In my defense, I had Dawson as a teacher and he was never exactly patient while teaching me. That day was a living hell, I couldn't even make it down the driveway without stalling out. Hell, I had just about given up on learning to drive stick shift when Pacey had offered to teach me. Not something I would have ever** **expected from him at the time...then again Pacey Witter has always been full of surprises. While the two of us might have had our fair share of sparring matches over the years, he's always been there without me ever needing to ask. Annoying as he may be at times, I'm glad Pacey will be around more now that he's living in Boston. I would never admit this to anyone else let alone him...but I have missed Pacey. He always did have a knack for coaxing a smile out of me when all I wanted to do was fall to pieces.**

" **Funny, for your information I know how to shift gears now. I can't even remember when the last time I stalled out was thank you very much.", I protest in my own defense of their mockery. Of course this is a bold faced lie, I actually stalled out twice just last week. I'm not about to tell Jen, Jack or Pacey this though because then I will never hear the end of it. To be fair both times that it happened, I was waiting at a red light. Maybe a breakfast out with the whole gang together again, minus Andie of course, is exactly what I need to take my mind off of...well everything. So what if things were a left a little bit awkward between Dawson and I last Christmas. Can I really let an intoxicated profession of feelings come between our friendship? Dawson, Pacey and I have all known each other and been friends practically since we were in diapers. For all I know, I could just be making a big deal out of nothing. Dawson knows that I am seeing someone now...or well at least that I was. Aside from Emily and Pacey, I haven't really told anyone about Ezra breaking up with me let alone the reason why. Then again it's not exactly a secret these last few months before our break up things have been rocky between Ezra and I. There was a time when neither of us could stand to be apart from one another. These last few months though we had been arguing more and more. Funnily enough nearly all of our arguments were about Dawson. Ezra was sure that I had slept with Dawson last Christmas. I knew not telling him that the two of us had a past together would one day come back to bite me in the ass. Regrettably for me, I had been right.**

" **Care to drive then Potter?", ponders Pacey with a taunting smirk making it's way across his features. Arching a defiant eyebrow in his direction, I narrow my gaze as I now regard him with a scowl. Should have known that Pacey would call my bluff. With an agitated roll of my eyes, I do my best to keep from smiling. Somethings will never change between the two of us. Leave it to Pacey to coax a smile from me while wanting to cause him bodily harm at the same time. Giving him a frustrated nudge in the side, I climb out of the car after Pacey once Jack pulls up behind his jeep.**

" **Bite me Pacey J. Witter.", I exclaim with an amused shake of my head. Grinning in victory at the pained groan that escapes Pacey's lips, I climb into the passenger side of his jeep. Reaching into my pocket when I feel my cellphone buzz, I glance down at the screen briefly. The smile slowly fades from my features when I notice there's an unread text from Ezra, it must have came in this morning while I was still asleep. He is slowly killing my resistance. Knowing better than to open the text, I merely turn my phone off and toss it onto Pacey's dashboard. I am not about to deal with him right now. Ezra is the one who let me go, that was his decision not mine.**

 **Climbing in the drivers side, Pacey starts the jeep and takes off down the streets of Boston following after Jen. Noticing my gradual change in demeanor, the two of us sit in silence for a few minutes before he softly inquires," Something bothering you, Jo?"**

 **Knowing better than to answer with the threat of tears ready to fall, I instead take a second to compose myself before calmly pointing out," Looks like we're here Pace, we should probably get inside and find the others before they go ordering breakfast without us."**

" **Yeah, guess you're right Jo.", acknowledges Pacey reluctantly while throwing the jeep in park and turning the engine off. Before I ever have a chance to unbuckle, Pacey is at the passenger side door and opening it. Staring down at the hand he's offered out to me, I arch an eyebrow in his direction but eventually take hold of his hand and jump down. Startled when our eyes meet briefly, I can't help noticing the shiver that runs up my spine when his fingertips brush against my cheek lightly while tucking a stray strand of hair back behind my ear. Ignoring the now rapid beating of my heart at our unusually close proximity, my gaze meets Pacey's with an awkward half smile. Unsure what exactly just transpired between the two of us, for a fleeting second I catch myself wandering if he felt that same jolt and what it could have meant. Turning around at the sound of my name, I see Emily making her way towards us with Dawson, Jen and Jack in toe. …**


	8. Can't deal, Explain Pacey

**Description: My completely original version of how Pacey and Joey got together. Set after high school. Slight crossover with Pretty Little Liars, has nothing to do with -A though.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. The only thing I own is the original storyline.**

 **Author's Note: Leave a review and I will update regularly.**

 **Second Chances**

 **Chapter #8**

 **(Dawson's pov)**

" **Joey? Hey! I was hoping that you would come out for breakfast. Look, I have been thinking a lot about last Christmas...and I have been wanting to apologize for well….everything to be honest.", I confide without hesitation as I** **pull Joey in for a light hug and leave a harmless peck on her forehead. Relieved when she returns the gesture, I sit back down beside Jack and Jen in the corner booth I saved for all of us. Got to admit, I half expected Joey not to come to breakfast this morning. Last Christmas did not exactly leave the two of us on the best of terms. From what I am told, since I don't remember much, I all but told Joey there was still a part of me** **that had always hoped we would work things out. Apparently after that I had made an attempt to kiss her. It wasn't until the next morning when I was sober that it was brought to my attention she'd had a boyfriend. Needless to say I felt like a complete jerk. Joey had taken off before I ever got the chance to say I was sorry. We hadn't talked much since for obvious reasons...she has actually been dodging my calls.**

" **Dawson, it's okay really. We all had a little too much to drink that night, things happen.", reassures Joey before taking a sip from the drink she'd ordered. She may have said the words but I can tell that Joey doesn't fully mean them. There was a hesitancy in her voice and an almost disheartened look in her eyes. Was it something that I said? No, no. How could it have been? All I did was offer an apology that should have been given little over a year ago. Something else is the matter with Joey and for the life of me, I have no idea what it is. The two of us hadn't really talked much since last Christmas. The few times I had attempted to reach out to her, Joey either dodged my calls or made an excuse to leave when she was home visiting Bessie in Capeside and I dropped by. I don't want this to be how things are between the two of us anymore. ...I miss Joey. I can respect that she's seeing someone, I'm actually happy for her believe it or not. But does that mean the two of us can never hangout and catch up? I would like to hope that it doesn't.**

" **You don't know how glad I am to hear you say that Jo, had I known you were seeing someone I never would have tried to kiss you that night. From what Jen and Jack have both told me, this guy, Ezra? He seems like a really great guy. I'm actually looking forward to meeting him one day.", I acknowledge while taking a bite from a piece of toast. This must of caught Pacey's attention as I notice him steal a glance in Joey's direction. For her part, Joey's gaze is currently downcast and there's an unreadable expression on her face. Was it something that I said? Maybe now wasn't the best time to apologize, not in front of the rest of the gang at least. Something tells me that I should have pulled** **Joey aside or asked if I could talk with her for a few minutes once we had all parted ways once more. It's obvious this conversation is making Joey a bit uncomfortable which was never my intention. My only question is, why does Pacey** **seem to care? Does he know something that I don't? Now that I think about it, I noticed Emily shoot almost the exact same glimpse in Joey's direction as well. It can't just be a coincidence, something tells me not to pry too much though. Guess maybe I'll just pull Pace aside after we all leave and ask him what was up.**

" **I can't deal with this right now, I'm sorry. I don't mean to be rude, but I need to go.", announces Joey before taking off without so much as another word. She could not have taken off fast enough either. Jen and I both stand to go after her, but Pacey stops us just as quickly as Emily instead rushes out to try and catch up with Joey. Taking a reluctant seat once more, we both turn our attention to Pacey. Alright what the hell was that about? Obviously, he knows something the rest of us don't. Pacey had better start talking, I don't know about the other two but I for one would love to know just what the hell is going on.**

 **Staring in the direction Joey took off in seconds before, Jen's attention, as does the rest of ours, immediately falls to Pacey," Care to fill the rest of us in on what the hell that was about Pace?"**

 **Knowing we're all waiting for an explanation from him, Pacey scratches at the back of his neck before hesitantly offering one in a gruff manner," It's not my place to say anything...but from what I got out of Potter when I ran into her last night at a bar, she and that Ezra guy broke up about a week or so ago."**

 **(Jen's pov)**

" **Are you serious? She never mentioned anything to me or Jack.", I exclaim in confusion as I try to wrap my head around things. This would certainly explain why Joey wasn't exactly looking forward to breakfast this morning. Here I thought she was uneasy at the thought of seeing Dawson, obviously now I know there was a bit more to it than that. I don't understand what could have happened. While Joey and Ezra may have had their fair share of fights, it was obvious she loved him. What the hell could have possibly happened? More importantly why didn't Joey tell Jack or I? Whether we were in New York when those two broke up or not, she should know that the both of us would have been there for her in a heart beat. Whatever the case may be, right now Joey is evidently upset and hurting right now. Maybe that is a big reason as to why she wasn't too thrilled at the thought of seeing Dawson today. Joey probably didn't want to deal with him trying to patch things up with her. Dealing with one heart break is difficult enough, no body wants to be reminded of another.**

" **It's not exactly something she really wants to talk about Jen. Can't really say that I blame her. Hell, Potter didn't even want to tell me what** **was the matter when I bumped into her last night. It** **was more then apparent something was bothering her though so I eventually coaxed it out of her.", explains Pacey before pushing his now half eaten plate of eggs and bacon aside. For Joey to be out drinking by herself, let alone at all, things must not have ended well between her and Ezra. Guess that it makes sense that she wouldn't want to mention anything to us. Potter never was one to really open up to others much about what was bothering her. Jack, Pacey, Dawson and I always did have our ways of getting her to talk though. Especially if we knew that something was bothering Joey. Could this be why she never bothered to say anything? Guess perhaps Joey didn't want us asking any questions or trying to make her feel better.**

" **Well, did she at least tell you what happened between the two of them Pace?", wonders Jack before finishing the last of his coffee. He asked exactly what I was thinking too. Whatever it was, it had to have been something pretty bad if those two broke up over it. Joey was practically over the moon for Ezra. Those two actually made me nauseous with how meant for one another they were. To be honest, it was great seeing Joey so happy. After all she has been through, Jo deserved a tiny bit of happiness in her life. One way or another Pacey is going to tell us exactly what he knows. I'll make sure of this if I have to. He should know by now that I won't stop until I have answers.**

" **As a matter of fact, yeah, she did. Seems This guy Ezra all but accused Joey of cheating on him with Dawson.", confides Pacey with an irritated shake of his head. He has got to be kidding me right now. Ezra seriously suspected Joey of going behind his back with Dawson? Please, the thought alone is ridiculous! Joey made it** **more then clear to Dawson after he confided that he had always hoped they would work things out that she was seeing someone and very much in love with them. For Christ sake, Joey was so afraid Ezra would break up with her once she told him about Dawson and how he had kissed her. Jack and I suggested that she not even mention anything to him, but Joey felt guilty and wanted to finally be honest with Ezra. He didn't exactly take the news well, while he didn't hold anything against Joey since she hadn't been the one to kiss Dawson, I guess he didn't like the idea they were still close friends. What did he honestly expect though? It's not like Joey could just never talk to Dawson again, they have been friends since they were basically in diapers. Hell, they grew up together. For the life of me, I don't understand why Ezra felt so threatened by Joey's past with Dawson. So what if they once had a history together. Joey wanted to be with Ezra, she was in love with him. If she wanted to work things out with Dawson and be with him, I'm fairly certain that she would be.**

 **Arching an eyebrow at mention of his name, Dawson sets his** **empty coffee cup aside before reaching for his wallet when the waitress brings us our bill," Wait, hold on. What the hell do I have to do with anything exactly? Joey and I haven't** **even spoken to one another since last Christmas and that was a little over a year or so ago."**

 **Standing from his seat with the rest of us, Pacey throws on his jacket and zips it up. In a gruff manner without hesitation, he reminds," Are you kidding me right now? Dawson, do you remember what happened last Christmas? Joey all but made it sound like the guy didn't like the fact she was still friends with you to begin with. According to Emily after their break up, Potter was left completely shattered. She still must be and to top it off? I had the pleasure of meeting the prick last night since Jo and I had the misfortune of running into him while I walked her home from the bar. Talk about awkward and uncomfortable."**

" **Well, what am I supposed to do about this? I mean, I should do something right?", inquires Dawson as we walk out of the diner together. Is he kidding me right now? What could Dawson possibly do to fix things? Ezra won't want to hear anything he has to say, even if he did I'm fairly certain that conversation would not end well. I almost wish Pacey hadn't of said anything. It's not exactly a secret Dawson still has feelings for Joey. Now that he knows she's not with Ezra anymore, I'm getting the feeling it's only a matter of time before he makes his intentions to attempt and work things out with Joey once more clear. Personally, it wouldn't phase me in the least. By now, I'm well aware of the duo of Dawson and Joey. In high school they were a sort of on again off again, freshman year of college they had a slip up too as did Dawson and I shortly after his father passed. Neither of which lasted long. I'm not all that sure what Dawson is expecting to happen but, from what I can tell? It looks as though Joey has moved on. One look and anyone could see how so absolutely in love with Ezra she was...from the looks of how she took off just before? I would even go as far as to say that she still is in love with Ezra, even after the moron destroyed her heart. Much as I want to make sure Jo is alright, I think maybe its best to give her a little time.**

" **Look, Dawson. I know that you mean well man, but its probably best just to leave this one alone. Joey's hurting and I doubt at this point there is** **much any of us could say that is going to change that.", advises Jack before opening the jeeps passenger side door for me. Arching an eyebrow in his direction, I fold my arms across my chest before holding my hand out. Um, sorry Mcphee it's my turn to drive since you drove all way home last night from New York. Gladly taking the keys when Jack hands them to me, I smile in victory. Huh, I wonder if these two idiots are up to anything for the rest of today? Might be nice for the four of us to catch up some more since we hardly got to over breakfast. Besides, with Dawson occupied at least I won't have to worry about him taking off after Joey and possibly making things more complicated than they already probably are for her.**

" **Seriously Dawson, Jack is right. Joey probably just wants to be alone at this point right now, it's best to just give her some time and let her come to us when she's ready. You know how Joey is by now, come on.", I second with an acknowledgment of my own. While sure Dawson may mean well, something tells me his intentions aren't nearly** **as earnest as they may seem. I'm fairly certain the last thing Joey wants is Dawson to put his nose where it doesn't belong. Besides, I can all but see the wheel churning in Dawson's mind right about now. It's practically written all over his face that he sees this sudden turn of events as an opportunity to make an amends with Joey. Something tells me it's not just about their drifting friendship these last few years either. Honestly, I'm not all that sure the feelings would be mutual on Joey's part. Hell, Jack and I both saw the way she looked at Ezra when they were still together. The poor girl was head over heels for him. I think it's best Dawson just left the past right where it belonged, in the past. …**


	9. What just happened?

**Description: My completely original version of how Pacey and Joey got together. Set after high school. Slight crossover with Pretty Little Liars, has nothing to do with -A though.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. The only thing I own is the original storyline.**

 **Author's Note: Leave a review and I will update regularly.**

 **Second Chances**

 **Chapter #9**

 **(Jack's Thoughts)**

 **Well, breakfast was** **sort of a disaster. Joey took off after dropping one hell of a bomb shell for the rest of us. Seems that she and Ezra are no longer together. From what we got from Pacey of what little he knew, the two of them broke up little over a week or so ago. Emily all but confirmed everything Pacey had told us. No body knows where in the hell Joey even is, she took off from the diner earlier. Emily went after her, but Jo made it clear she had just wanted to be left alone. When Em came back a while later, she filled the rest of us in on just what the hell has been going on.**

 **Got to say after all Emily told us? I'm not exactly liking Ezra all that much currently. The guy is a frigging moron. What the hell would make him think Joey would ever cheat on him? Let alone with Dawson? So what if they once had a history together? Joey was completely honest and up front with him after Dawson had a little too much to drink and kissed her last Christmas. Hell, Jen and I thought that she was crazy for wanting to tell him. She felt so guilty though and just wanted to come clean to Ezra about it and the fact they'd once dated. She had made it clear when she did and more then once since afterwords that they were just friends now.**

 **Guess Ezra didn't like the idea that Joey still kept in touch with Dawson. What the hell did he expect for her to do, cut him off completely? Never speak to him again? So what if they had history, more then a few times Joey has made it clear the only one she wanted to be with was Ezra. Joey shouldn't have to throw away a life long friendship simply because the guy is insecure over their brief past together. Judging from what both Emily and Pacey have filled us in on? Ezra must have realized that he over reacted in ending things with Joey. Emily mentioned how he's been calling and texting her almost nonstop for the last day or so wanting to apologize and speak with Joey. To make things worse? Pacey said he had the misfortune of running into and meeting Ezra for the first time last night while walking Potter home from the bar last night. What he failed to mention the first time, is that before they parted ways Ezra had kissed her. What's even worse and bothers Jen and I both more? Joey admitted to reciprocating said kiss after Pacey let slip about it and Emily confronted her.**

 **Emily tore into Joey a little after hearing about this. To be honest, I probably would have too. After their break up Emily said that Joey all but broke down. Hell, she told us how she had all but bawled her eyes out for three days straight. That had to have been rough. My only question? Why the hell would Joey kiss Ezra back? ...Or, well...fine. Maybe I already know the answer to that question, Joey was and probably still very well might be in love with Ezra. When you feel that deeply for someone? Feelings don't just turn off at the drop of a dime. Still, why would anyone want to be with someone who clearly doesn't trust them?**

 **(End Jack's thoughts)**

 **(Jen's thoughts)**

 **Well, so much for all of us finally catching up with one another over breakfast. Joey took off and no one has heard from or seen her since. I cannot believe her and Ezra aren't together anymore. Those two were so great together, I don't know what the hell happened. Well, alright. That is a bold face lie, I know precisely what happened ever since Emily and surprisingly enough Pacey both informed us at least.**

 **Seems things have been rocky between the two of them for a while. Ezra had some serious trust issues apparently when it came to Joey and her friendship with Dawson. This much I knew about. What I didn't know was that it had gotten so bad that to two of them actually fought more then a few times. This last time it seems Ezra all but accused Joey of sleeping with Dawson behind his back. He has got to be kidding me.**

 **The only one Joey has had eyes for these last two years is Ezra. How the hell could he be so blind as to not see this himself? Was he honestly that blinded by jealousy? What reason aside from last Christmas when Dawson kissed Joey, which she immediately told him about, could Ezra possibly have felt so threatened by Joey's friendship with him? Fine, so they dated off and on throughout high school. That was how many years ago? If Joey still had feelings for Dawson, something tells me those two would be together.**

 **Not once has Joey ever given Ezra reason to suspect or believe even for a second that she had been unfaithful to him. Joey is just not that kind of girl. The idiot must have realized he was in the wrong for breaking up with her though. Emily confided that he has only called and texted Joey like clock work all day yesterday. Pacey mentioned how he had the misfortune of meeting Ezra the other night while walking Joey back to her apartment. He tried unsuccessfully to plead his case with her according to Pacey. Joey didn't seem to want to hear anything that he had to say though.**

 **As if that weren't bad enough, Pacey said before he'd left Ezra caught Joey off guard with a kiss. It was most definitely not a one sided lip lock according to Pacey. When questioned by Emily after Pacey let slip about the lip lock, Joey made it clear that she had no intentions of taking Ezra back anytime soon. Judging by the way she took off at Dawson's mere mention of Ezra's name, it's plain to see Joey is torn and hurting.**

 **(End Jen's pov)**

 **(Dawson's pov)**

 **Breakfast did not turn out as I had hoped it would. While it was nice to catch up with everyone, I was sort of wanting to spend a little bit of time with Joey. Maybe catch a movie before I had to leave town in a few days. She might have made it to the diner this morning, but Joey didn't stay very long. It was partially my fault that she left in such a hurry. No sooner had she arrived at the diner, I found myself immediately apologizing for last Christmas.**

 **After I had sobered up and been informed that Joey was seeing someone, I felt like an ass for kissing her. Unfortunately when I went to the B &B looking to apologize Jo had already left. The two of us hadn't spoken much since. If there is one thing that Joey excels at it's making herself scarce. For the last year or so, whenever I showed up at a gathering...well it wasn't soon after Potter would think of an excuse to leave.**

 **Hell, I honestly did not expect her to even be at the diner this morning. When I saw her though? I knew that if I didn't take a chance and get what I needed to say out, who knows when I would have had another chance? How was I supposed to know that Joey and her boyfriend had recently broken up? At the time all I was concerned about was clearing the air between the two of us once and for all. Guess that it isn't going to be nearly as simply as an 'I'm sorry'.**

 **After Joey's outburst she ran off before any of us had the chance to stop her. Emily took off after her but came back a short while later. Apparently she was unable to catch up with Joey since she came back alone. Both Emily and Pacey filled us in on everything and it's a good thing too because none of us knew what the hell was going on. Seems Joey and her boyfriend Ezra had been arguing more then usual and things finally went south about a week or so ago.**

 **I still had no idea what the heck part I could have possibly played in their breakup. Well, fine so that's not true. From what I am being told, Joey had never exactly mentioned to her boyfriend there was once an us besides our lifelong friendship. After I all but snuck kiss while drunk last Christmas, Joey had felt guilty about it. Despite both Jen and Jack advising her otherwise, Joey came clean to Ezra. While he forgave her, I guess he wasn't ecstatic at the thought that Joey and I still kept in touch on a regular basis. Even Emily said there were numerous times she had come home and caught the tail end of one of their arguments.**

 **Seems their most recent argument was the worst one of all. After all but accusing Joey of messing around with me behind his back, the two of them had it out and broke up. Emily told us that Potter has been an absolute wreck ever since. I'm not exactly sure what it is that I'm supposed to do. Much as I miss Joey and ideally would like more then anything for things to go back to normal between the two of us...I just do not see that happening anytime soon. Not if I am partially the reason she and this guy Ezra parted ways.**

 **From what Jen, Jack and Emily have all told me? Joey must have had it real bad for this Ezra guy. The two of them had been together more then two years. This guy must have really made her happy, that's something I never had the chance to do. Why he screwed his up, I have no idea. I'll bet he is regretting the mere thought that he let Joey slip through his fingers. ...Looking back, I know that I sure as hell did. Sort of explains last Christmas to be honest.**

 **When I saw Joey walk into the diner, all I wanted to do was make what I had wronged right. Guess more than anything I missed my best friend. Ever since I could remember, it has always been Pacey, Joey and I. The three of us grew up across the creek together, through the years Jen, Jack, and Andie have all sort of become a close knit family. Hell, nearly every Thanks Giving and Christmas we all still gather at either Grams, the Potter's B &B or my house. It's practically become a tradition over the years. I would hate for all of that to end partially because in a drunken stupor I not only poured my heart out but kissed Joey.**

 **I'm not even sure what it is that I'm supposed to do right now. But I feel as though I should do something, especially if I am partly the reason Joey and this guy Ezra are no longer together. He let his insecurities get the best of him. How is that my fault? Joey and I have barely spoken since last Christmas aside from maybe one or two times very briefly on the phone and when I ran into her this past Memorial Day about a month or so back in Capeside. Even then we had talked, what all of five minutes before Joey found an excuse to take off? I'm not sure how, but if possible I need to at least try and make things right. While it may not be with me, all I want is for Jo to be happy.**

 **(End Dawson's pov)**

 **( Emily's pov)**

 **I'm not even sure where to look for Joey anymore. It's partially my fault, I'm the one who all but made her come with the rest of us for breakfast. How was I to know that Dawson would bring up Ezra? While I wanted those two to stop avoiding one another and finally talk out the awkwardness that was last Christmas, I did not expect for Joey to take off running. Something more has to be bothering her, I might not know exactly what but it's only a matter of time before I find out.**

 **Ezra really did a number on her, Joey and I have been friends for a few years now. The two of them had been together nearly just as long. Why he would ever let her go is beyond me. The guy must be some kind of an idiot. Joey never once lied to him about anything. Not once had those two ever argued until Joey told him about her past with Dawson and their friendship. While I get why it would upset Ezra, what is Joey supposed to do? Dawson is one of her oldest friends besides Pacey.**

 **He is the reason the two of them broke up, not Joey. She has never been nothing but honest with him. Ezra was too damn blind to see how much Joey actually cared for him. Then again how could he see? The idiot was blinded by his own damn jealousy. For him to not trust Joey and break up with her is one thing. But now he expects her to just take him back because he's sorry and misses her? Sorry, that is not how it works. Clearly Ezra is the reason Joey took off so upset.**

 **The guy has not stopped texting her, he realized that he's an asshole and wants her back. Ezra is slowly waring Joey out too. While she swears up and down that taking him back is the last thing she intends to do, I'm not so sure anymore. After Dawson's misguided attempt to smooth his friendship over with Joey, she sort of just took off. While Dawson might have meant well, it was obviously the conversation had clearly taken its toll on her and quick.**

 **Joey disappeared out of the diner and down the street before I ever had the chance to take off after her. The girl sure knows how to make herself scarce when she doesn't want to be found that much is for certain. All the places I considered that she may have gone all turned up dead ends. The only thing left for me to do is merely wait for Joey at the apartment at this point. It's not as though I could call her and find out where the hell she even is. After we all parted ways once more, Pacey came knocking a short while later holding Joey's cellphone in his hand. She left it on the dashboard in his jeep. None of us know where she went. I'm not too worried though, if there is one thing I have learned? When Joey doesn't want to be bothered, its best to just let her be.**

 **My only real worry? What if Ezra finally wore her down? The guy has been persistent, he knows that he screwed up big time and isn't about to just sit back and let Joey go. Had he cared enough to trust her in the first place maybe the two of them would still be together.** **Guess all there is left to do is let Jo come back on her own. The girl can sure be stubborn when she wanted to be so I am told. Boy is that an understatement too if I have ever heard one!**

 **(End Emily's pov)**

 **(Pacey's pov)**

 **I have looked just about everywhere for Joey. The girl is nowhere to be found. The second Dawson opened his mouth about the event between the two of them last Christmas, I knew it was only a matter of time she took off. How could Dawson not see that every word he spoke was causing Potter** **nothing but heart ache? While he might not have known about their break up, it was obvious by the way Joey tensed at the mere mention of Ezra's name Dawson had struck a nerve.**

 **While he may have only met to clear the water with Joey, maybe doing so at the diner in front of everyone wasn't the best place. Then again maybe Dawson figured if he hesitated he might not get another chance to patch things over. While I don't think Jo could ever really blame Dawson for his role in her break up...something tells me seeing him today only served to remind her of it. Personally, this guy Ezra sounds like an idiot.**

 **I'm not sure who is worse, Dawson or Ezra. Why in the world would either of them have let Potter go? Is this guy really telling me that he couldn't put his own insecurities aside? Fine, Joey might not have been up front with this guy Ezra about Dawson. Yes, they may had dated but that was years ago. Joey and Dawson decided a long time ago that they were probably better off as friends. The fact that she chose to be honest with Ezra about the fact Dawson kissed her at all, let alone that they once shared a past together? Potter must have loved this guy.**

 **She didn't have to say anything, it's not like Ezra would have ever found out. Hell, Jen and Jack weren't about to say anything to the guy. Those two warned Joey not to even bring up. She chose to because she felt guilty. Why Jo felt guilty is beyond me, Dawson's the one who had a little too much to drink. He kissed Potter, it wasn't the other way around. Dawson meant well, I know that he did. Now that he knows Joey's no longer spoken for something tells me** **it's only a matter of time before he decides he wants her back again.**

 **He may be one of my oldest friends, but Dawson can be so predictable at times. Even as Emily and I filled the three of them in on why Joey took off the way she had, I could see the wheels turning in the back of Dawson's mind. To be honest it sickens me. None of this actually surprises me all that much. It's always the same with those two. I'm well aware of the ballad of Dawson and Joey. Through out high school the both of them were on again off again a few times.**

 **Dawson didn't know what he had until he lost it** **and clearly neither did Ezra. Why either of them would ever knowingly break Joey's heart is beyond me. Not that it matters either way, I don't even know why I care. None of this is my problem, yet here I am out looking for Joey wanting to make sure she's alright. Sure, I could lie and tell myself that the only reason I care is because I want to know Potter's okay. The only person that I would be fooling is myself though. …**

 **Wandering down the streets of Boston, I eventually find myself standing outside Hell's Kitchen. Not really in the mood to call it a night just yet, I walk inside after a minute or two of debating. This place sure brings back memories, Potter used to waitress here for a while before she graduated from Worthington. Hell, I remember the night she got on stage and belted her heart out singing 'I want you to want Me'. You wouldn't know it by looking at her but Joey has a wild side. She rarely ever lets it out but when she does, look out.**

 **Speak of the vixen and there she appears. Go figures, this would be just my luck. Here I spent nearly all day trying to find Jo, just when I give up? There she is in the last place I would expect her to be. Who is that with her though, is that...Ezra? Huh, I should have guessed. So much for not taking the guy back. Why is Potter here with that guy? Was it not just last night Joey told Emily that she had absolutely no intentions of taking that prick back? Appears like that was a load of crap. I'm not even going to bother going up to her, not when she's here with him. To be honest, I don't even know why I care.**

 **It's not any of my business. Taking one last glance in Potter's direction, I turn on my heel to leave. I don't even make it halfway towards the door before I'm stopped dead in my tracks at the sound of my name on her lips.**

 **(End Pacey's pov)**

 **(Joey's pov)**

 **What the hell am I doing here? The moment I saw Ezra waltz in, I should have just taken right off. Why the hell didn't I? Who am I kidding, part of me had come here in hopes that he would show up. Not for the reasons he was anticipating. While I may have needed to see Ezra, it was only to tell him that he needs to stop trying. There is nothing left for the both of us to discuss and to be honest? I'm done talking.**

 **Ezra is the one who ended things. He left me, he broke up with me. I offered him my heart and once again it was handed back to me in pieces. The only reason that I didn't take off running as I did earlier at the diner with Dawson and the others, is because I needed to make myself clear to Ezra once and for all. He deserves to know exactly why I refuse to take him back. Funnily enough it is for the exact same reason I decided all those years ago Dawson and I were probably better off as friends. I just do not want to be with a guy who does not trust me.**

 **Not once had I ever given Dawson a reason to distrust me, yet we broke up because he thought there was something between Jack and I. While for a brief while after we had parted ways, there was...that's not the point. Jack turned out to be gay. Much as I had wanted things to be different between the two of us, I came to the conclusion Dawson and I were only meant to be friends. It was different with Ezra though, I was happy with him these last two years.**

 **Sadly that all changed about a day or so after new years last year. I had gotten home from Capeside earlier than originally expected. After Dawson's inebriated slip-up, I had been racked with guilt. He had really backed me in a corner that time, I took off first thing the next morning after unfortunately rehashing the events with both Jen and Jack. They both discouraged me from ever breathing a word of what had happened to Ezra. Looking back, I often wander if maybe I should have just listened.**

 **When** **I had** **finally come clean about Dawson, the kiss, our life long friendship and past together Ezra seemed to have taken the news better than I had anticipated. Over the course of the last few months, we gradually began to argue. Someone would bring up how Dawson had been asking about me and Ezra would instantly become jealous. I would receive a harmless text or missed call from Dawson and if Ezra found out? He would almost always without fail pick an argument with me.**

 **It had gotten the point where I simply could not take his accusations anymore. Our last fight was the worst of all, we had gotten into this huge shouting match. Before either of us knew what happened or he even realized what he'd said, Ezra had all but broken up with me. It was then I had felt the sudden tightness and sharp pain in my chest, it was then the tears had welled up in my eyes, it was then I lost all ability to breathe, it was then I fell apart, it was then with just six words my whole world had fallen apart around me. I remember soon as he uttered them** **without so much as another word, I turned right around and left. I remember the sudden need to be as far away from him as possible, I remember the hurt, the frustration, the heart ache...I remember it all, more importantly I remember how totally and entirely** **Ezra's thoughtless words of insecurity had so completely and utterly wrecked me.**

 **No amount of I love you's, or I miss you's will ever undo the sting of Ezra's words. I'm done with listening to him plead his case and repeatedly telling me how sorry he is. It was his choice to end us, not mine. Nothing Ezra could possibly say will** **take away from the near constant reminder of the pain and heartbreak his thoughtless words of insecurity caused me. Oh and I did not hold back, I let him know just exactly how much he hurt me. Every single tear I shed, all the restless nights, and just how wholeheartedly destroyed I have been since our break up...I let him know all the hell he put me through.**

 **Much as I was not looking forward to having this conversation with Ezra, it's probably for that best that I did. He needs to know that I am not taking him back, and that I am done arguing and bickering. Look where it has gotten us? I am just so tired of going in circles and constantly fighting. If Ezra wanted to be with me then maybe he should have thought twice before ever letting me go in the first place.**

 **Standing from our table at the far end of the bar, I hesitantly place a light peck on the side of Ezra's cheek. Without so much as another words, I turn and slowly make my way through the bar. It takes all that I can not to turn and glance back. The look in Ezra's eyes right now I know would kill me and the last thing I want is to cave and allow myself to take him back. While that may be what he's hoping for, I know that it would be a mistake.**

 **Maneuvering my way toward the ladies room, I take a few minutes to compose myself and swipe the tears from my now red puffy eyes. Tying my hair into a loose pony tail, I tuck** **a stray** **strand of hair behind my ears. Making a bee line for the exit, my gaze eventually lands on a random yet familiar face in the crowd. Is that…? No, it can't be.** **Is that, " Pacey?", I hear myself call out before I have a chance to think twice. ….**


	10. Please don't Leave

**Description: My completely original version of how Pacey and Joey got together. Set after high school. Slight crossover with Pretty Little Liars, has nothing to do with -A though.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. The only thing I own is the original storyline.**

 **Author's Note: Leave a review and I will update regularly.**

 **Second Chances**

 **Chapter #10**

 **(Pacey's pov)**

" **Hey Jo.", are about the only worlds I could think that say right about now. Potter is the last person I expected to run into. This girl never ceases to amaze me. I spent nearly all afternoon searching for Joey and just when I give up, here she is. Unfortunately, she's not alone. Why, why is Potter out with her ex? Was it not just last night she all but assured Emily there was not a chance in hell she would take him back? If that were true, why is Joey out with him? Better yet, where the hell has she been all day? With this guy? If so, then why? Could Potter have patched things up with this prick?**

" **...It's not what you think Pacey.", confesses Joey before glancing back over her shoulder at where she had been sitting only minutes before. Averting her eyes toward mine briefly, I watch as she eventually lowers them before biting on her bottom lip. Not really certain how I'm supposed to respond, I merely offer a shrug of my shoulders. Not exactly positive** **what it is that I'm expected to say or do right now. How does she even know what I think? More importantly, why does Joey even care?**

" **None of my business even if it were. I'll see you around Potter.", I manage in a gruff manner with a brief nod of my head. The last thing I want to do is stick around and meet this prick again. I'm not all too certain why Joey felt the need to clarify her** **actions to me. Whatever her reasoning might be for giving this prick the time of day has nothing to do with me. Joey is a big girl, she can make her own decisions.**

" **Wait a minute. Please don't leave Pace?", I hear Joey all but plead as I turn in attempts to leave once more. She wants me to stay? What the hell for? This guy...Ezra, he's the last person that I want to see right now. The last thing** **I want is to stick around, not knowing that Joey's probably been with that prick this whole time. Just seeing the guy makes me want to knock his lights out. The only reason that I have restrained myself from doing exactly that? I know for a fact Potter would hold it against me.**

 **Not knowing what I'm supposed to say or let alone do, I all but tense up at Joey's hand gently grasping hold of my arm," What do you want from me Potter?"**

 **Taking a small step towards me, Joey's eyes meet mine quietly. Offering her famous half smile, she sarcastically quips," Well, my cellphone for one would be nice. ...Look, Pacey. I know that I shouldn't have just took off the way that I did earlier. Could you please spare me the guilt trip?"**

" **Shows just how little you know me, I was never going to give you one Jo. Though, I got to say you certainly know how to make an exit.", I tease with a light nudge to her side. Got to hand it to Potter, that girl took off faster then anyone of us could stand from our seats. Then again, Joey has always been a master at avoidance. She has been known to make herself scarce when she doesn't want to be bothered or runs into someone that she would rather not see.**

" **Do you think, maybe we could go somewhere Pacey?", questions Joey as her eyes once again meet mine. Unsure what to think or let alone say when I feel her tug on my sleeve lightly before grasping my hand in hers. I try to ignore the fact that my pulse has suddenly began to race. My heart is nearly pounding against my ribcage. Does this girl have any idea what the hell she is doing to me? One way or another Josephine Potter is going to be the absolute undoing of me. I'm all but climbing the walls and she probably doesn't even have the slightest clue of how much it is killing me not to hold her in my arms.**

" **Where did you have in mind, Jo?", I find myself asking without so much as a second thought. Yeah, I am a complete goner. Who am I trying to kidding? There is no telling Potter no at this point. The girl may not know what she does to me, but there is no use putting up a fight. Who the hell am I kidding, I was a goner the moment Joey spoke my name and I turned around.**

" **Think we could go anywhere but here Pace? ...Please?", requests Joey in a low voice almost pleading voice. I can't help but notice her peek over her shoulder once in a while. Maybe I had it wrong. Maybe seeing Ezra wasn't something she had originally planned on doing. The look on her face is clear, Joey does not want to be here. Guess that is is safe to assume that whatever the reasoning behind her seeing Ezra tonight to begin with had nothing to do with working out their issues. Had that been the case, Potter wouldn't be looking for a reason to bolt right about now.**

" **Yeah...yeah we could do that. Think I know a place that you might like Jo, come on lets get out of here.", I offer before place my hand on the small of her back. Leading Joey outside, I open the car door to my jeep and wait for her to climb in before doing the same. Turning the key in the ignition, we take off down the narrow streets of Boston. For the most part we drive in silence, neither of us feeling the need to utter a word. Glancing over at Joey once in a while, I can't help smiling to myself at how beautiful she looks.**

 **Staring out the window with a word, a few minutes pass before I hear Joey eventually ponder aloud," Where exactly are you taking me Witter?"**

 **Turning off onto a small dirt path beside the docks, I park just outside the gates of a nearby marina," That's actually a surprise Potter."**

" **A surprise? Oh great, the last surprise you had for me landed us in a wet smelly swamp on a search for snails while our row boat drifted down stream.", mutters Joey with mock enthusiasm and a slight roll of her eyes. Laughing to myself at the memory, I can't help but grin. Yeah, I don't know what I was thinking that day. Potter was not all to keen that I had nearly destroyed our snail project and managed to almost land us stranded in a swamp by forgetting to tie our boat down. That was the day I first noticed Joey as more than the annoying tom girl who lived down the creek. Now that I think about it, that was also the day I kissed Joey for the first time. Wonder what made her bring that day up or if she even remembers? I sure do, to be great disappointment that kiss never really amounted to anything between the two of us.**

" **Say what you will Joey, but you can't admit that wasn't at least a little fun.", I tease before leading Joey carefully down a nearby pier. This is where I have True Love docked these days. I sailed her up to Boston Harbor a few weekends back when I had made the decision to scout out a place for a new restaurant location. This boat was my second home over the years, can't believe that I nearly lost her in a storm our senior year. Joey played a major part in helping me make the old girl sea worthy both after I had salvage her from a junk yard and after the minor damage it had sustained in that storm.**

" **Pacey, is this True Love? Wow, I had no idea you even still had her.", points out Joey with an almost astonished look on her face. Climbing aboard, I soon hold my hand out and wait for Joey to do the same. To be honest, there were one or two times that I almost had to sell True Love. For a while when I first reopened the Ice House, there was a time when I thought that I would have to give her up just to stay afloat. Thankfully that wasn't the case. Over the years, I haven't had the chance to take the old gal out sailing all that much. This summer, I'm hoping to sail the coast with her again like I had junior year of high school. ….**


End file.
